The Fast Life and the Furious Family
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Brian O'Connor have an ambiguous past... But what if he made some different choices in his life? What if he did have a family of his own? What if he was never a police officer? Well, let's go for this ride. Rated T for strong language and... Violence...
1. The fast... Agent?

**AN : Hey everyone. AJ here. Well, my PC finally died on me, and since all the money I get until I get a real job is going for food, water, cigarettes sometimes and bills, I'm going to use my phone for a very long time. Anyways, I hope to get a job. I was thinking for a long while about my favorite movies and guess what? The fast and the furious is. 2 fast 2 furious is a movie I watched a lot back then... Maybe I must write about an AU which I hope will be insane. Anyways, let's just leave Brian's past ambiguous until later. MUCH later...****Disclaim : I don't own anything. Not even 200 bucks to buy a PC!**

* * *

**Enter the fast... Agent?**

**L.A.**

One Brian O'Connor was training with his car. Test driving it to the very limit. While he had a great experience, it wasn't for racing. His old cars used to be all Automatics. The eclipse was... Well it's only drawback was that it was neon green of all colors. He sighed as he went to do his job as a delivery boy...

During the break he went into Toretto's market and cafe. Mia, the younger sister of Dominic, who may or may not be a target for someone he knew, was at the counter. The girl greeted him.

"Tuna on white, no crust." She said knowingly. He smiled at that..

"How did you know?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Well, for three weeks you come here everyday and ask me, 'How's the Tuna?'. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before, and guess what? Hasn't changed." She told him with a semi-amused expression.

"I'll have the tuna." He replied with a small smile.

"No crust?" She asked knowing his answer already.

"No crust." He confirmed. As she prepared his sandwich, her brother went on the back to check on him, only for Brian to look back. Dominic decided to just get his soda as he knww that man was aat least... A bit decent at least no looking at Mia like anyone else would...

Brian almost got into a fight with Vince. He decided to just leave. As soon as the bearded guy told him about the cheap cheeseburger, he replied with the truth.

"Well I like the tuna here!" He replied.

"Bullshit, no one likes the tuna here!" Vince yelled.

"Well I do!" Brian wasn't lying about it. It was the very first decent meal he had in maybe years. He had skills in anything but cooking.

As soon as Vince pushed him, he turned back and shoved back. "Don't you ever do it again man, ain't cool!" Brian warned Vince who did all but tackle Brian and then... All hell almost got loose as Brian's training kicked in...

"Dom, go and do something!" Mia yelled at her brother who watched his best friend get his butt kicked around...

"What did you put in his sandwich?" Dom asked, semi-impressed how the seemingly scrawny guy was beating his friend senseless.

"Really Funny! I'm not kidding Dom!" Mia yelled loudly. Dom sighed as he went to separate the two fighting men.

Dom did all but grabbed Brian from behind and lifted him backward to a parked car. Vince's car. The blond lifted his arms up in surrender.

"Hey man, I never wanted this. He was in my face." Brian begun only for Dom to approach him menacingly.

"Well, I'm in your face!" Dom begun only for Vince to try to sucker punch Brian who dodged.

"Don't push it! You're embarrassing me!" Dom warned Vince who backed up. Then, he turned to Jesse, "Just give me the wallet!" Dom then red the driving license, "Brian Earl Spilner. Sound like a serial killer name.. Is that what you are?"

"Nah. I ain't." Brian replied as Dom gave him his wallet back.

"Don't come back around here!" Dom ordered Brian who almost exploded..

"Man for what? Standing up for myself? Or for holding back?" Brian asked.

"You work for Harry, right?" Dom asked Brian.

"Yeah I just started." Brian replied as Dom told him the bad news...

"You just got fired!" Dom replied only for Brian to scowl. Before walking away, he left one last question.

"You wouldn't have done the same, would you?" Brian asked Dom who didn't answer. Internally however, he was thinking otherwise..

As Brian drove off, Mia interrogated her brother about one thing...

"What did you do?" Mia asked her brother who sighed and pointed at a bruised Vince who would've been taken to the hospital had he not interfered...

* * *

**Later that night**

Brian was kicking rocks as he was waiting for one more racer. His trusty gun waiting so to speak. While he participated in an early night race, that was kinda dangerous yet high paying, he waited for a certain street king...

"You gonna need a fourth." He heard them saying only to smile...

"Hey I'm in. Make no mistake, this money is my living expenses. Meaning I can't afford to lose. Just so you know, if I win, I want the money and the respect." Brian told them.

"Respect?" Dom asked Brian who smirked.

"It means more than money for some." Brian quoted someone dear to him...

"One last warning, just because you can box ain't enough to be in the ring with Ali." Dom told him with a hint of a bit of respect for Brian...

"Well, you know for a fact that I can box." Brian replied with a smile as Vince, who was still a little bruised, grumbled something...

* * *

After the race, Brian was grinning like an idiot. Dom raised an eyebrow...

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked Brian who replied.

"Dude, I almost had you at the finish. Good win!" Brian showed a bit of sportmanship..

"Almost had me? You never had me. You were driving full throttle. You were using NOS without even making sure it's the right moment. Now it's fried up. You're one lucky man to walk out alive from that deathtrap. Almost had me?" Dom replied but Brian didn't stop laughing...

"I guess I need a little tune up, huh? Oh but wait, I need to trade it!" Brian cracked a joke, Mia almost laughed. Almost as Brian went into his car only for Leon to shoot about cops. Brian waited until Mia drove off and tracked down Dom...

Said bald man was running in the alleyway as Brian pulled up before him, "Get in!" Brian told Dom who jumped away as the blond drove off...

"You know you're the last person in the world I expected to show up!" Dom told Brian who smiled.

"Well I thought if I got into your good graces I may get my job back." Brian told Dominic who smiled.

"Well you are in my good graces but you ain't getting your old job back..." Dom told Brian who smirked.

"Well, guess need to find a new job, huh?" Brian said as Dom replied.

"You drive like you done this before. What are you, a wheelman?" Dom asked brian who replied by, 'Nah.' Not stopping there, Dom continued, "You boost cars?"

"Nah man, never." Brian replied calmly.

"What about the two years in Tuscon Juvie for boosting cars?" Dom asked Brian who started to be afraid, but not for THAT incident...

"How did you found out?" Brian asked Dom calmly. Internally however, he was a shaking mess, 'Please don't let him find out about the other vigilante justice shit I did!'

"You see, you can find anything about anyone on the web. Why lying?" Dom asked Brian who decided to come clean... One day hopefully when Dom or Mia wouldn't go after his head.

"What about you man?" Brian asked Dom who replied bitterly...

"Two years at Lompoc. I'd die before going back there..." Dom told Brian who sighed...

"Yeah well, I ain't let that happen man. I promise." Brian told Dom truthfully. Will he call him... Dare he, Brother-in-law one day? While he really needed to complete his mission, he knows for a fact that faillure and death are not an option, he was pretty sure that Dom and his target are not connected...

"Oh shit! Great!" Dom cursed. Brian raised an eyebrow as he asked Dom about it...

"It's gonna be one long night, that's what!" Dom told Brian who looked at the bikes. Lo and behold, his one target got there. He could shoot the whole Tran gang and be done with that, but he needed concrete evidence...

* * *

Brian was livid. His car was shot to smithereens thanks to Johnny and Lance. He was really furious. Now he realized that Dom, no matter the vices, was at least honorable...

"My car!" Brian said furiously as Dom sighed...

"Let's get outta here man..." Dom told Brian who was still livid as they come...

"Okay, could you please tell me why the hell they blew up my poor baby car?" Brian asked Dom politely as he could.

"It's a long story..." Dom told Brian who sighed.

"We got a twenty miles hike, humor me!" Brian asked Dominic who replied...

"A deal went sour, plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister..." Brian raised an eyebrow...

"Is she..." Brian asked Dom grimly who nodded. Brian was now more livid than ever. More livid than he was at many people, with only a very few that were the exception...

"So you never told me, have any relatives?" Dom asked Brian who sighed...

"One big, screwed-up, mess of a family that I wouldn't trade for the world..." Dom laughed at that. Little did he knew that Brian already have made a decision that would save them all...

**Toretto's home**

Brian watched in silence as Dom berated his crew. Well, most of them. Letty, Leon and Vince were on the receiving end of his wrath. At the end, he yelled one last thing...

"I don't care if you like it or not, Spilner is our newest recruit and mechanic. No discussion!" That shut them all up. As he took Letty, who somehow managed to calm him down, he turned to Brian, "Hey Brian Earl, I owe you a ten seconds car!" He then went upstairs only for Leon, Jesse and Vince to try and intimidate the newcomer.

"Ok. Go ahead. Ask!" Brian told them as Vince smirked...

"Are you a fag?" Vince asked Brian who shook his head, 'No'. Leon then glared at him...

"I know for a fact that you're trying to take advantage of her!" Leon told him as he shook his head in denial...

"Wrong again. Ask a good question." He didn't even budge and his facial expressions were changed... as much as a statue...

"So.. Er, what's your favorite car?" Jesse asked Brian who knew that most of the truth would help...

"1970 Chevy 454... Doesn't matter a 'vette, an impala, a camaro or a 'velle, one mighty engine and one scary ass car..." Brian said truthfully. He drove one a 454... And he almost shat his pants off...

"Jesus Christ V, would it kill you if you behave once? Would you pick a fight you can win mano a mano for once?" Mia yelled at Vince as she knew for a fact that he still have a good concussion...

"Yeah well, sorry about earlier Mia..." Brian apologized truthfully to the girl. He might have been raised in a very bad environment, but he'll be damned if he scared a good girl next door because of his... impulses sometimes...

"You weren't wrong in standing up for yourself. Oh by the way, could you get me a drink?" Mia asked Brian who nodded. It was the least he can do...

"Ok. Anything specific?" Brian asked Mia who replied, "Anything, as long as it's cold." And soon, their conversation started. As she drove him to Harry's where he resides, he told her one last thing...

"Thanks Mia... Oh, one last thing, I heard that there's a cop, a tough girl, about late twenty's, always drive alone... Look, whatever happens, just watch out from her, alright? She drove me away from home..." Brian told Mia about the most insane of the O'Connor family... His older sister. But he wasn't crazy nor insane to tell her about it. No thank you! His sister was the on charge of their cases, and he knows her handiwork better than anyone else.

'Mia Toretto, you're the one. I never felt like this with any girl... Or any human for that matter. I really hope Kate won't break your family apart...' Brian talked with himself before he went to sleep...

* * *

**AN : Hope you like this!**


	2. The furious cop!

**AN : Couldn't just leave!**

* * *

**The furious cop**

**Next morning**

An unmarked police car drove toward Brian who was starting his shift. As he saw who were in the car, he immediately surrendered.

"Kate, better take it easy!" Brian said as Kate went and pulled a damn magnum on him.

"Shut up!" She ordered as she slapped the handcuffs on his wrists in a second.. Soon enough, the ex-Texan deputy drove like a maniac...

* * *

**Elizabeth Taylor's ex house**

"Nice crib surge. Better than the last one you confiscated." Brian told Sgt Tanner who smirked and told him about the house's history.

A bit later, Brian sighed as Billkins ordered him, yet again to work on another case...

"Look agent, I told you I will work only one case. The only reason is that I really hate that bastard for killing innocent people, no more, no less! Even if I'm an "Agent" of yours during the whole mission, I'm first and foremost an ex-bounty hunter that want to do the right thing. If you need to order a police officer, order Kate, I triple dare you!" Brian told him that he won't do more than what the ink on the paper told him to do.

"You don't have a choice boy! Besides, that will help your sister get the detective badge!" Billkins told Brian who laughed. Kate then explained...

"Well, I can go back home and become the Sheriff anytime I want, remember?" Kate's smirk made Tanner almost laugh his ass off...

"Look, the hijacking case can help tremendously, you know that?" Bilkins told the O'Connor siblings who sighed. Kate looked at Brian pleadingly as her brother sighed and shook his head. It looked to the strangers that he's gonna play ball with his older sister, but to her, it means that he will talk... later!

"I need another car. I don't care what condition, as long as it's engine is still running!" Brian told Tanner who sighed. " Oh, and Dom is an honorable man that there's no way in hell he would do anything dumb or stupid without any good reason."

* * *

**Toretto's garage**

A tow truck pilled in front of the garage, with a totalled Supra on it's back. Dom and the whole team, including Mia, exploded in a fit of laughing..

"What is this Spilner?" Dom asked Brian who smiled.

"Your car!" Brian replied calmly.

"My car? I told you a ten seconds car, not a ten minutes car!" Dom joked at Brian.

"Guess you can tow Brian!" Mia joked at her... love interest.

"No faith at all..." Brian grumbled..

"I have faith in you, and I'd trust you with my life, but this is a garage, not a junkyard." Dom told Brian who smirked at Jesse.

"Yo Jess, pop the hood and start your work man." Brian told Jesse who raised an eyebrow.

"Pop the hood?" Letty asked as Leon laughed.

As they did, Jesse was impressed.

"2jz in perfect condition. No shit! This is one good car." Jesse told his verdict as Dom smirked. Brian wasn't a shallow man for sure.

"I know only three engines as good as this one. A hemi, A 454, or an rb26!" Brian told Jesse who nodded with a hint of respect. Dom smirked at Brian's knowledge.

"I knew it! You really are into cars!" Dom told Brian who laughed...

"Yeah well, my cousin was a mechanic. A very good one to boot. I had to learn..." Brian told them as Mia smiled.

"This will decimate all if you put 15k to 20k in it. More if you order parts from Japan." Jesse told his team as Dom called the shot...

"Put it in my tab at Harry's. Oh and if you don't find the right tools in this garage Mr. Arizona, then you don't deserve to be near any car at all!" Dom told Brian who smiled. Mia then approached him..

"He owns you now!" She told the Blond guy.

"No he doesn't. I mean, I'm just a mechanic who doesn't have anywhere else to go." He told her as she laughed.

"Yo Spilner, can I ask you something?" Dom asked Brian who nodded.

"How come that you always carry a gun?" Dom's voice was... Well, Intimidating. Brian decided to tell him the truth...

"Your ex-business partner who generously sprayed my car last night have a big ass bounty, you know? Well, I need to cash it in." Brian told Dom who looked like he really wanted to strangle him.

"Before you do it, let me fire your ass!" Dom told Brian who smirked.

"Wouldn't mind at all. Actually, you'll do me the biggest favor." Brian told Dom who sighed...

"Simple guy my ass! So now what?" Brian smirked as he had a plan, like always...

"Now we make sure we win, no matter how underhanded the tactics are man. I'mma scoop out the main competition until otherwise, alright? Hold on... You know anything about Tran's... operations?" Brian asked Dom's help who sighed...

"Look Spilner, I don't wanna fire your ass. Not before I gain a lot of money from your ass, well, you racing for the team I meant." As soon as Dom told Brian this, the blond's mind started working and fast. Way too fast.

* * *

**Latter that day on the garage**

A police cruiser stopped in front of the garage. Brian's mind ran at a thousand miles per minute as he saw exactly who was there.

"Brian E. Spilner? Get your ass over here!" As Brian held his arm to the team, Dom marched there only for the policewoman to pull her magnum. Her .44 magnum...

"Dominic, you better know that if you don't want no bullet in your ass, you better stop there, son. I'm not arresting your sidekick man!" The woman told the Garage owned who mouthed 'sorry' to Brian. Soon enough the woman opened her back doors.

"Get in!" She ordered nicely. He looked at his team, sorrow in his eyes...

"See you later guys. I hope..." He said as she drove away.

"So that's the popo who drove our boy away from home, huh?" Leon asked Dom who sighed...

"If you say so. There's something he told me about. I hope he isn't lying..." Dominic told Jesse as the young man nodded.

* * *

**A bit later**

"Look who it is!" Jesse told Dom who was about to close the garage.

"Yo Brian, what did she wanted?" Dom asked his new mechanic who sighed.

"Mia told you?" It wasn't a question as Dom nodded, "That's the hard-ass deputy who chased me away from home, my first home..." Brian told Dom who looked at him with sympathy...

"I know what happens when you're on the wrong side of the law..." Dom said as Brian asked him.

"So, er, I heard that in Texas vigilante justice is always alive. Wanna go there? Oh and the races there are really fun..." Brian told Dom who sighed...

"Wish I was there before... Nevermind Spilner." He said as they both went to Dom's house.

In the house, they all talked about many things before Brian went to Harry's and called it a day. He needed to be awake early enough to bust some proof. Some proof to make sure that true Justice prevails.

* * *

**The next day at the garage**

"Hey Jess, morning what's up?" Brian asked his friend who replied with a yawn.

"Hey Brian. I was working all night. Wait for me, I'mma take a piss then, we'll talk business..." Jesse told his friend as he went into the trailer.

A bit later, Jesse showed Brian his vision for the supra. Brian was more than impressed..

"Wow man, you should got to MIT or something." Brian complimented Jesse who shook his head.

"Nah man, I got that Attention disorder.." Jesse told Brian who asked, 'ADD?' "Yeah. That shit. I was kicked out of school. I was good at math and algebra and shit... Everything else, fail.. Something about cars calms me down you know?"

Brian looked at Jesse with a bit of sympathy. Soon enough, almost everyone else arrived at the garage. They worked on restoring the Supra until mid-day. Then they took a break as Mia arrived with sandwiches and was glaring at them to stop. So they all did the sane choice of taking a break.

"It's funny how she gave me a tuna..." Brian commented as Dom laughed.

"Yeah well, you're the only human I know who likes that sandwich. She never told me what she put in that sandwich that made you almost kill Vince." Dom joked as Brian shook his head.

"Ok... So, we're on a break, having a few beers in a hot day... Who wants to chill?" Leon asked them as Jesse started their conversation...

"You remember the first time you drove?" Jesse asked the team and soon enough...

"Ok, so I was five years old, I was sitting on my dad's lap with my hands on the wheel. We went faster and faster. I remember hearing him laughing. The faster we go, the happier he was." Dom told his team.

"How old were you again?" Leon asked.

"Five!" Dom replied.

"My mom taught me how to drive, before she left. I hated her for that but couldn't haye her completely..." Leon told them.

"First time was when I was 14 on my learner's permit. My mom and I were driving, then the guy in front of us locks up his breaks then boom! A car rear sided us, five cars pile up. Last time I was with mom before..." Brian stopped as he refused to remember his past.

"First time was my dad and I. When I got it, it was also first time I had sex. I shit you not." Jesse told his story.

"Well, there's being a driver, and not being a driver. Before being a driver it's a lifetime, and then another lifetime." Dom explained.

"Also like before and after using a gun. I mean, before using a gun you're a person and after you're never that same person..." Brian told them and Dom nodded.

"So Brian, never used a gun before?" Dom joked at Brian who sighed...

"First time was when I was.. Home working at a gas station. Then someone wanted to rorob the store. I was kind enough to give him a way out. He refused. Got a double shot of rock salt for his troubles... The Sheriff scolded me for not using a slag..." Brian admitted to the team who laughed.

"While we don't like cops, I respect that man." Dom told Brian who laughed.

"Yeah well, where I used to live, let's say that Sheriffs respect a code. You steal food cause you're hungry, no one will arrest ya. You rob people with a weapon and you deserve everything that's coming to ya. As long as they don't use a deadly weapon, most of the robbers get scott free... But you use a firearm or a knife on an unarmed person and you get the wrath of the lord coming up to your ass... And cops are the only safe heaven from good old vigilante justice there..." Brian told the team who looked at him with various interest...

"You're not really from Arizona, are you?" Dom asked Brian who shook his head.

"Well, let's just say that I'm from the south, and leave it at that..." Brian refused to tell his whole story.

"Ok... I think we need to go back to work now!" Dom told the boys who went to work on their supra...

Later on, as night fell, Dom invited Brian to his house tomorrow. Brian nodded as he went back where he lived as was thinking... Especially about his insane sister... He hoped that Dom and his team were not involved in the trucks hijacking..

* * *

**AN : I'm gonna call it a chapter... see y'all soon.**


	3. Ten seconds or less

**AN : I have to update. Also, please, review. Even hard critics. I don't want to stop this due to lack of reviews. Please? Ten seconds are enough. Please give me ten seconds or less from your precious time. Trust me, this story will have a sequel...**

* * *

**Ten seconds or less..**

**Dom's house**

The team was assembled for a barbecue. As Dom was roasting the chicken, Mia and Brian walked out of the house.

As Vince, Leon and Jesse arrived, Vince went to visit his mother, while the others had listened to Jesse's grace they laughed. A bit later, they saw Brian deep in thoughts...

"Thinking about something Brian?" Dom asked his friend.

"Yeah well, I think that this is nice, I mean, the barbecue and picnic... It's almost like a family..." Brian said smiling.

"What are you an orphan or something?" Letty asked as Dom raised his eyebrow.

"Well, my father always call the cops whenever I show up..." Brian told them and they all laughed.

"No cops at the Toretto's house, that's rule number one." Dom told Brian who shook his head...

"Let's hope that loose canon won't show up!" Brian told them. Seriously, his sister needs a shrink, ASAP!

"You call your own sister a loose cannon?" Dom asked Brian who sighed...

"She's not the least sane one on my family. That honor belongs to my brother. He's in the army. I dunno if he's in the air Force or the Navy, but he's completely insane. I mean, he's a better fighter than anyone I know... But yeah, he can only lose his sanity in a fight..." Brian replied to Don who simply laughed.

"You do have a big screwed-up family Brian." Mia told her friend.

"Yeah well, an absent father and a murdered Mother would do that to anyone." Brian didn't want to continue as he saw Dom and Mia's face darken.

"I'm sorry Dom, Mia, if I caused you any harm." Brian apologized.

"You didn't know. It's okay." Mia told Brian who looked regretful.

* * *

**Later, that night**Brian was in the kitchen, helping Mia with the dishes. Vince walked in, slightly tipsy and tried to make some popcorn only for him to fail.

"is this thing broken?" Vince said as he proceeded to tap the microwave many times. He then turned around to look at Brian.

"Wash my car when you're done." Vince told Brian who stayed silent.

"V, what was that restaurant that you wanted to take me to?" Mia asked Vince who smiled.

"Cha Cha Cha." Vince replied happily only for Mia to turn to Brian.

"Well, you can take me there. Friday night is good for you?" Mia told Brian who nodded.

* * *

**Friday**The Supra was almost done. Don turned to Brian.

"So big plans tonight?" Dom asked Brian who nodded and gave Dom a paper sheet with pretty much each aand every one going to race wars cars mods and probably specs.

"You break her heart I break your neck!" Dom told Brian who smiled.

"Ain't gonna happen." Brian reply made Dom smile.

"Come on, I have to show you something." Dom told Brian as they walked back to Dom's house.

Dom opened the garage as he and Brian walked in. There were a black Dodge Charger with a blower.

"You see, 900 horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast. Me and Dad built her. You know how she run in Palmdale?" Dom told Brian who replied by, 'No.' Dom continued, "9 seconds flat. So much torque, my dad struggled to keep her on track and barely made it to the finish line."

"What's your best time?" Brian asked Dom who shook his head.

"I never run with her." Dom replied.

"Why?" Brian was confused.

"She scares the shit out of me!" Dom replied only to point toward a photo. "That's my dad. He ran in the pro circuit, last race in the season. Only for a racer to clip his bumper at 120. I watched my dad burn to death. I remember hearing him screaming. But the other bystanders told me he died before the fire even started. They said I was the one who was screaming. A week later, I saw who did it. I had a wrench and I hit him. I didn't intend to hit him again but I continued hitting him. By the time I finished hitting him I couldn't move my arm. He's a janitor in a school, have to take the bus every day to work. And I was banned from the circuits for life."

Dom then turned toward Brian and confessed.

"I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters, not the store, not the mortgage, not my team and their bullshit. For these ten seconds or less, I'm free!" As Dom finished his story, both he and Brian got out and closed the garage's door. They both went back to their work on the Toretto garage.

* * *

**That night...**Brian and Mia had fun talking in the restaurant until Mia had a bright idea of driving Brian around. To say that the blond was scared and had fun at the same time, would be an understatement. The girl drove them toward the beach, and soon enough, a make out session started inside the car. Brian learned that Mia was possessive. Something he liked about the girl.

Later on, on that night, Tanner told him that they'll move on Johnny Tran. Brian said yes.

Saturday night, Brian learned two things : They didn't have anything on Johnny, and that the truck drivers would take their defense on their own hands. Brian was calm on the surface, yet he was very troubled on the inside...

* * *

**Sunday**The supra was finally done. Brian and Dome decided to take it on a test drive. Then, they both went to Neptune's net.

"So, what's wrong Brian?" Dom asked his friend who sighed.

"Nothing man, I just have mmy good days and my bad days. Let's just leave it at that..." Brian replied.

"Brian don't lose your cool head of yours it's your meal ticket." Dom advised his friend who replied sarcastically.

"My meal ticket? Well I can't pay for my own shrimps." Brian told Dom who replied.

"I got the Shrimp!" Dom told Brian.

"Well, I don't need nor tale handouts. I earn my way ever step. I need to make something extra like you." Brian told Dom who shook his head.

"Don't think of it as a handout. And what do you mean like me?" Dom told Brian who shook his head.

"I'm not stupid Dom. I know there's no way you could have afforded what's under the cars hood by doing tune-ups and selling grocery. Now whatever you have I want in." Brian told Dom who gave him a paper. "What's this?"

"Read it. It's directions to race wars. We'll see how you do, then we'll talk." Dom told Brian who sighed.

"Okay. I'll drop you off, then I'll go. I'm going to wait dor you guys." Brian told Dom as they finished their meal and went back home...

Brian said his 'See ya'll later' to his team and went first to race wars. He arrived very early there and was among the first people to race there. He races a few times even and never lost and had a blast until his team arrived.

"Hey guys. I missed ya. Dom, how many cars do I own you?" Brian joked as Dom's eyes were wide.

"Okay, I think we'll talk sooner than I thought... Let's go somewhere private..." Dom told Brian who nodded.

As they talked business, Brian finally had a very grim look on his face.

"Now, seriously, what's wrong?" Dom asked Brian who sighed.

"Dom, we need to scrape the cars and fast. I mean, the cops said that the truckers are armed now. Look, anyone who's not racing needs to go to the cars and torch them. Now, do you have any plan?" Brian asked Dom who sighed.

"Ok, were you a cop?" Dom asked Brian who sighed.

"I used to be for only two months. Then my best friend and brother got arrested and before I even know, they took him in before I can do anything. I felt so betrayed... I decided to quit and get anotger job as a bounty hunter. But make no mistake Dom, I make sure whoever I'm hunting, is a psychopath or a murderer or a rapist. Pedophiles? Well, me and my sis kill them before they're even taken in." Brian confessed to Dom.

"You really are NOT a cop now? I'll even have to call your sister..." Dom begun only for Brian to yell at him.

"Don't even think about it! She won't hesitate to take you in, Dom! Look, you can have my car, I'll take anything to got and dump, burn or scrape the cars, just give me the location, alright?" Brian told Dom who shook his head.

* * *

**AN : Sorry for the short chapter and the long delay!**


	4. Time to fold'em

**AN: Good lord I really love this story despite the lack of reviews. No really, It's gonna be over soon. Anyways, soon enough, Brian will come to terms with his family, and kinda part as a hero for the crew...**

* * *

**Time to fold'em!**

**Race wars**

"Brian I don't understand, what the hell you're talking about?" Dominic asked his new friend who sighed.

"Look Dom, I was through many states, houses, you name it. Hell, I was even living on the streets for a short while... But what I'm telling you is this, you are like a family. I mean, I really feel at home, you know what I'm telling ya?" Brian confessed.

"Let me get this straight... You used to be a cop, but you stopped before your first trimester at that job, because your friend got arrested. Then, you became a hunter for a while, and now, you want to quit again? Why helping us out?" Dom asked Brian who sighed...

"You ain't mistaken. Why, it's just that family isn't only your flesh and blood. We ate together, drank together, worked together... So yeah. And I owe you a ten seconds car..." Brian told Dom who was thinking.

"I'll believe you. Once race wars are over, the Toretto team will be gone..." Dom told Brian who sighed sadly.

"Don't forget to call sometimes. Anyway, is that Letty?" Brian told Dom who smirked.

"Seems like we're going to have one hell of a show... Come on, let's go!" Dom told Brian who smiled.

True to his word, Letty did give a show against a schmuck who didn't even install some nitro in his car. Everything was fine until it was Jesse's turn. Brian who saw it was Johnny Tran who'll be racing, did the most random thing in his mind...

"Leon, give me the keys!" Brian barked at Leon who decided to trust Brian's gut on this one.

"Okay, Brian, can you tell me..." Jesse begun only for Brian to smile.

"Well, Johnny, I guess a Supra is better than a Jetta, no?" Brian told Johnny who shook his head.

"No! I'm racing him, which means I will only race him!" Johnny told Brian only for Dom to get the keys.

"How about this? I race you in the Jetta, You race in your S2000... Winner takes all?" Dom told Johnny who smirked.

"Prepare to lose then, Toretto!" Johnny taunted Dom as Brian told his boss and friend one last thing.

"Smoke his ass!" Brian told Dom who smirked...

The race was really intense. Like it was extremely close, but Dom did win... By a litteral inch to boot. Brian hugged Mia as they felt how their older friend and brother respectively felt.

"So, this is over. Hand'em over Johnny!" Dom told the asian who glared.

"I ain't handing over shit unless you hand your sister over!" Johnny told Dom and Leon, Jesse and Vince were kinda able to restrain a livid Brian... Barely.

"Watch your mouth for once!" Dom this time warned, harshly.

"SWAT came to my home and desrespected me Toretto! That was because someone narked me out. I know ot is you!" As soon as Johnny said these words, all hell broke loose as not only Dom, but Brian proceeded to beat the living hell out of him. Letty even knocked Vance out. Also, Vince helped out while Leon took the keys from the sore loser. While security were barely able to remove the two men away from Johnny, Dom yelled one last thing.

"I NEVER NARKED ON NO BODY. I. NEVER. NARKED. ON. NOBODY!" Dom yelled lividly at Johnny.

**Night**

Brian found Mia beside Dom who looked at his friend and handed him a paper that contains directions to the cars.

"Okay, you know what to do Brian!" Dom told his friend who nodded.

"See you soon Mia. I really hope so!" Brian told his girlfriend who thought for a few seconds...

"Let's go Brian. Let's do it." Mia said as she climbed on the Supra's passenger side.

"It was one hell of a ride Dom. Just do as I told you. Then, well, let's meet on a better terms." Brian shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Be careful out there!" Dom told his sister and her boyfriend.

As the car went into the dead night, Brian had time to think. Unfortunately for him, so did Mia.

"Say Brian, you said you have a big screwed up family... What did you mean?" Mia asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I am but a drifter in life, and leave it at that... It's a long story." Brian told Mia who looked at him.

"I got time." She told him as he sighed.

"Well, my father was never there. He's alive somewhere but even my older brother who's alive doesn't remember him, and neither do I. Not him, not my twin, God rest his soul, not little Lewis... Only that black ship of older brother Fuller and Kate does remember him... Barely. I lived with Mom amd my Uncles... Then my Mom got killed, my twin Brother died naturally, Fuller and little Lewis were killed, I went to the Juvie, so many bad things happened. I need to go home someday..." Brian told Mia who was shocked.

"You didn't lie when you said it's a long story... How did you hode so much?" Mia asked Brian who sighed...

"Guess no need for the team to know. Also, maybe we should bury this until we can be free." Brian replied. Soon enough they were where Dom told them the civics would be.

"Mia, stay here, okay?" Brian told his girlfriend as he managed to douse the cars in gasoline, well, most of the interior at least and some of the exterior. He then poured a trail after closing the doors. Once he was sure he can jump in and drive away, he lit the trail and fled with Mia. He watched in the rear view as flames consumed the cars. And he was far enough when the cars exploded.

"Time to go back to race wars. Think you can handle it Mia?" Brian asked his girlfriend who punched him playfully.

"I hope you know what you're doing Brian. What will happen if they caught you?" Mia asked her boyfriend who sighed.

"I hope they don't. Look, if and when happen, I need to get outta dodge and fast. I might or might not even be able to say goodbye... Anyways, I know that Kate can and will help you out. Let's hope it won't happen yet." Brian told Mia who shook her head.

"Alright. Whatever happens, let's try and stay in touch." Mia told Brian who smiled.

"Well, that's the only plan I have." Brian told his girlfriend who went with him back to race wars.

* * *

**AN : Sorry for being late. Almost the end...**


End file.
